mianhae, I'm wrong
by donghyukbeby
Summary: Bagiku, cinta hanya dapat menyakiti. Cinta memang buta. Kebutaannya terhadap cinta, membuatnya rela menyakitiku. / " Aku yang tidak tahu diri. Seharusnya aku tau bahwa kau mencintainya, bukan aku." / " Aku tau aku salah Hyukkie.. aku tau.." / " Kau pikir kau siapa hah?" BUGH! " Setelah menyakitiku, dengan seenaknya kau.. hiks.. kau.." / HAEHYUK / ONESHOOT / BL / HAPPY READING


**Title:** Mianhae, I'm wrong

**Genre :** Huft, Romantic

**Rate :** T

**Author :** NanaXxx

Summary : Bagiku, cinta hanya dapat menyakiti. Cinta memang buta. Kebutaannya terhadap cinta, membuatnya rela menyakitiku. / " Aku yang tidak tahu diri. Seharusnya aku tau bahwa kau mencintainya, bukan aku." / " Aku tau aku salah Hyukkie.. aku tau.." / " Kau pikir kau siapa hah?" BUGH! " Setelah menyakitiku, dengan seenaknya kau.. hiks.. kau.."

.

.

.

**:: Hyukjae POV ::**

Cinta memang selalu membuat siapapun yang merasakannya, bahagia. Tapi bagiku, cinta hanya dapat menyakiti. Cinta memang dapat membutakan mata. Kebutaan itulah yang selalu menikam hatiku setiap saat. Kebutaannya terhadap cinta, membuatnya rela menyakitiku.

" Seharusnya aku sadar dari dulu.."

Dia bahkan tak tahu apa alasan untuk mencintai. Mencintai makluk yang lebih lebih lebih sempurna dibanding diriku. Cinta memang tidak butuh alasan. Tapi apa dengan begitu ia busa dengan seenaknya menyakitiku? Membuatku seperti benda tak berharga. Merayuku, memiliki, menggunakanku, lalu.. membuangku.

" Hhh, bahkan saat bersamaku kau selalu menyinggungnya. Seharusnya aku sadar dari dulu.."

Pada kenyataannya, aku masih mencintai orang yang –katanya- mencintaiku itu. Namun setiap melihat dirinya, pipiku seolah ditampar keras. Mataku akan menyendu dan pada akhirnya mereka akan berembun.

" Aku yang tidak tahu diri. Seharusnya aku tau bahwa kau mencintainya, bukan aku."

Dan kali ini, untuk kesekian kalinya.. aku menangis lagi.

.

.

.

**:: Normal POV ::**

" Hyuk, kumohon untuk kali ini bicaralah padaku. Setidaknya, biarkan aku berguna untukmu.." ucap lirih seorang namja manis kepada namja manis lainnya yang bernama Hyukjae. Wajahnya terlihat frustasi melihat keadaan sahabatnya sejak sebulan yang lalu. Sungmin, namja itu tidak tau masalah apa yang sedang dihadapi Hyukjae saat ini. Sudah sebulan Hyukjae bersikap dingin pada siapapun. Bahkan dirinya.

" Min.." mendengar respon dari sabahatnya membuat Sungmin tersenyum lebar. Namun senyuman itu kunjung luntur saat mendengar untaian kata dari Hyukjae selanjutnya.

" Kumohon, biarkan aku sendiri. Mianhae."

" ... " dengan wajah muram, Sungmin memilih untuk mengabulkan keinginan Hyukjae dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. ' Huft, mungkin memang kubiarkan saja dulu..' ucapnya dalam hati.

Setelah kepergian Sungmin, Hyukjae menenggelamkan kepalanya di meja. Dia tau bahwa sikapnya selama ini menyakiti sahabatnya itu. tapi ia tidak peduli. Karena keadaanya pun sama. Ia baru saja disakiti oleh seseorang yang dicintainya. Setelah pikirannya mulai tenang, Hyukjae melanjutkan lagi mengerjakan tugas yang diberi oleh seongsaenim-nya.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. waktunya untuk semua siswa pulang, termasuk namja manis kita, Lee Hyukjae.

BRUK

Karena Hyukjae berjalan dengan kepala menunduk, mau tak mau ia pun menabrak seseorang. tak membuat keduanya terjatuh memang, namun hal itu sangat disesali oleh Hyukjae.

" Hy-Hyuk.." panggil seorang namja yang punggungnya ditabrak Hyukjae tadi.

" ... " dengan acuh, Hyukjae pergi meninggalkan namja itu tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun. ' Untuk saat ini, kumohon jauhkan dia dariku Tuhan.'

" Hyuk!" ternyata namja itu mengejar Hyukjae. Ia terus memanggil-manggil nama Hyukjae. tak ia hiraukan pandangan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

" Yak! Lee Hyukjae!"

GREP

PLAK!

" Jangan menyentuhku Lee Donghae !"

Tamparan keras ia dapatkan setelah menarik tangan Hyukjae agar mau berhenti. Tentu saja kejadian itu mengundang beberapa orang untuk memperhatikan mereka.

" Hyuk?"

" ... "

" Hyuk-Hyukjae-ah, aku hanya ingin.."

Ucapan Donghae terputus saat Hyukjae berlari menjauhinya. Donghae melihatnya. Dia melihat Hyukjae meneteskan air mata untuk kesekian kalinya.

" Mianhae Hyukjae.."

.

.

.

**:: Donghae POV ::**

BRUK

" Huuufftt..." kuhela nafas setelah membanting diriku sendiri ke ranjang. Sejak kejadian tadi, pikiranku melayang-layang. Hyukjae, Hyukjae, dan Hyukjae. Kenapa aku selalu memikirkan namja manis itu? kenapa bukan Luna yang notabene adalah kekasihku.

" Aku tau aku salah Hyukkie.. aku tau.."

NYUUT

Perasaan ini lagi. Ada apa sebenarnya denganku? Kenapa hatiku terasa sakit saat melihat air mata Hyukjae? Bahkan saat melihat air mata Luna saja aku tidak seperti ini.

" Haaahhh.. mianhae Hyukkie-ah.."

Bagaikan mantra, kalimat itu terus saja kuucapkan. Kau pantas marah padaku Hyuk. Marahlah. Ini semua kesalahanku. Seharusnya dari awal aku tidak bermain api padamu.

Tok, tok, tok..

Kutatap pintu bercat putih itu. " Nuguya?!"

" Hyung, ada Luna di bawah."

**:: Donghae POV end**

**.**

**:: Normal POV ::**

" Ugh oppa~ kenapa kau lama sekali sih?" ujar manja Luna pada Donghae yang baru berjalan menuruni tangga.

" Nde,mianhae. Ada apa?"

" duduklah." Luna mempersilakan Donghae untuk duduk di sampingnya. " Kudengar tadi kau Ditampar Hyukjae ya?"

" Dari mana kau tau?"

" Aiishh, ternyata benar. dasar namja itu. apa sih maunya?"

" ... "

" Yak ! Oppa, kenapa kau diam saja eoh? Seharusnya kau membalas memukulnya. Kalau saja aku di sana, akan kupastikan wajah namja sialan itu babak belur." Entah kenapa mendengar ocehan Luna, Donghae menjadi naik darah. Dia tidak suka mendengar mantan sahabatnya di hina seperti itu.

" Jika kau melakukannya, maka aku akan membalasmu." Ucap Donghae dingin. Kentara sekali bahwa ia tidak suka akan sikap Luna.

" Mwo! Waeee!" Luna berdiri. " Kau membelanya? Iyakan? Mengkulah !"

" Sssttt, jangan berteriak di rumahku." Donghae mengusap-usap telingnya. Suara Luna benar-benar mengerikan.

" Cih, apa bagusnya sih namja kerempeng itu? kenapa kau selalu membelanya saat aku membelamu?"

" ... "

Donghae terdiam. Ia mencoba menyaring perkataan Luna tadi. ' Benarkah aku seperti itu?'

" Lihat? Kau bahkan tak bisa berbicara apapun saat ini. Itu artinya kau memang tidak pernah mencintaiku! Bla.. bla.. bla.."

Seperti angin lalu, Donghae tidak mendengarkan perkataan kekasihnya. Pikirannya saat ini dipenuhi oleh Hyukjae.

" ... ppa!"

" Oppa.."

" YAK! OPPAA !"

" Aish ! Kenapa kau berisik sekali !" kini giliran Donghae yang membentak Luna. Yeoja itu memang harus dikerasi.

" hiks.. oppa.." aisshh.. Donghae sungguh sebal dengan ini. Air mata palsu itu benar-benar membuatnya muak.

" Hiks.. oppa jahat! Kita putus!"

GOTCHA

Bagaikan mendapat durian runtuh, Donghae sangat senang endengar penuturan Luna tadi. Akhirnya, Donghae bisa putus dari Luna, tanpa ia harus bersusah payah mencari alasan untuk memutuskannya.

" Keundae! Kita PUTUS."

" Mwo?" tangisan bualan Luna seketika berhenti. Ia terdiam dan memutar otaknya saat mendengar kata-kata Donghae. ' Putus? '

" Yak! Yak ! Oppa kau mau kemana eoh?! Yak ! Aku tidak mau bla, bla, bla..."

.

.

.

' Dimana kau? Kata ibumu kau belum pulang Hyukkie. Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? ' ucap Donghae dalam hati. Saat ini Donghae sedang mencari Hyukjae. sejak putus dari Luna beberapa jam yang lalu, Donghae memutuskan untuk mencari Hyukjae dan meminta maaf sekali lagi.

Sudah tiga jam Donghae mengelilingi daerah-daerah yang pernah ia dan Hyukjae kunjungi. Namun tak satupun tempat dimana Donghae dapat menemukan keberadaan Hyukjae. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kediaman Hyukjae. sekelibat Donghae melihat sosok Hyukjae yang memakai seragam seperti yang ia miliki. Tak perlu menunggu lama, Donghae segera memarkirkan mobilnya di tepi jalan dan berjalan mendekati sosok yang tengah bermain ayunan di sebuah taman kompleks.

Jika semua orang menangis tersedu-sedu saat mereka bersedih, berbeda lagi dengan Hyukjae. Dia hanya menampilkan wajah datarnya, tanpa ekspresi di wajah manisnya. Sedangkan kristal bening itu tetap meluncur dengan bebasnya.

Donghae merasa sakit melihat Hyukjae saat ini. Mata indah itu hanya menatap kosong rumput hijau di bawah kakinya. Dengan perlahan Donghae duduk di sebelah Hyukjae.

" Hyukjae, kau sedang apa di sini?" ucap Donghae hati-hati. Ia berharap Hyukjae tidak meninggalkannya lagi setelah mengetahui ia ada di sampingnya. Tepat Donghae berbicara, Hyukjae mendongak, lalu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Saat matanya mendapati bahwa Donghae lah yang menyapanya, Hyukjae bergegas pergi.

GREP

Tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan, cengkraman Donghae kali ini lebih erat dari yang biasanya.

" Dengarkan aku, Hyukkie. Tatap aku untuk kali ini saja." Dengan susah payah karena Hyukjae terus berontak, Donghae pun mencengkeram kedua bahu Hyukjae dan memaksanya untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Tubuh mereka sangat dekat untuk saat ini. Menyebabkan mereka susah untuk mengendalikan detak jantung masing-masing.

" Hyukkie.." Donghae mencoba memulai pembicaraan setelah semuanya tenang, -dia dan Hyukjae-. tak lupa Donghae mengendurkan cengkramannya. Dia tak mau menyakiti Hyukjae lebih dari ini.

" Aku menyesal Hyukkie-ah.. aku benar-benar menyadari kesalahanku."

" ... "

" Aku tau, pasti sangat berat untukmu memaafkanku, bahkan mungkin kau tak sudi lagi melihatku. Tapi.. tapi aku hanya ingin kau tau Hyuk.."

" ... "

" Aku menyesal telah memperlakukanmu seperti itu. Menjadikanmu sebagai pelarianku, saat Luna bersama kekasihnya. Kau boleh menamparku, kau boleh memukulku. Komohon, lakukanlah.. lakukanlah Hyukkie."

" ... "

" Aku minta maaf Hyukkie.. aku minta maaf."

" ... "

Mereka pun diam setelahnya. Diam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kepala keduanya sama-sama menunduk. Seolah sedang mencari sesuatu di bawah sana. Keadaan yang memang sedang sepi di taman itu, membuat semuanya bertambah sunyi.

Bugh!

Donghae merasakannya. Dada kirinya merasakan suatu pukulan kecil.

Bugh

Lagi. Kali ini Donghae mendongak.

Bugh

Donghae melihat tubuh ringkih di depannya.

Bugh

Kini bukan hanya dada kirinya. Dada kanannya pun ikut merasakannya.

Bugh

Donghae melihatnya. Melihat kedua tangan ramping itu di dadanya.

Hingga akhirnya ..

BUGH BUGH BUGH BUGH

Hyukjae memukuli tubuh bagian depannya bertubi-tubi, disertai isak tangis yang memilukan.

" Hiks.. hiks.."

Bukannya tidak sakit, hanya saja Donghae merasa pantas mendapatkannya. Dia hanya diam membiarkan Hyukjae puas memukulinya. Dan berharap ia dapat memiliki Hyukjae lagi.

" Kau jahat! Kau kejam!"

BUGH! BUGH!

" Kau pikir kau siapa hah?" BUGH! " Setelah menyakitiku, dengan seenaknya kau.. hiks.. kau.."

BUGH! BUGH!

" Aku benci.."

" Hiks.. aku benci kau Lee Donghae.. hiks.."

BUGH! BUGH!

" AKU BENCI KENAPA AKU TAK BISA MELUPAKANMU ! HIKS.. AKU BENCI PADAMU ! AKU BENCIII.."

GREP

Semua pukulan-pukulan itu pun seketika berganti dengan sebuah pelukan. Pelukan yang sarat akan rasa rindu.

" Maaf. Maafkan aku.. aku mencintaimu Hyukkie-ah.."

.

.

.

" Ughh.." kedua kelopak mata indah itu mengerjab-erjab lucu, menandakan si empunya telah bangun dari tidurnya.

" Morning chagi.." terdengar suara namja di sampingnya. Diliriknya sebentar untuk mengetahui siapakah sosok yang berada satu tempat tidur dengannya itu. Senyumannya mengembang saat tau bahwa Donghae lah yang ada di sampingnya sedari tadi. Sedangkan Donghae, ia hanya terkikik geli melihat sikap -yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan- Hyukjae tadi.

" Pagi juga Hae~.." ucapnya manja. Ia pun memeluk tubuh kekar itu erat-erat.

" Uugh.. Hyuk, itu sakit."

" Eoh? Jinja? Wae?" tanya Hyukjae sarat akan kekhawatiran.

" Hahaha.. sudah jangan dipikirkan. Tidurlah lagi." Namun Hyukjae mengelak begitu saja saat Donghae hendak memeluknya lagi.

" Waee~ oh! Astaga!" Hyukjae teringat sesuatu. Lalu dengan sigap ia menyibak selimut yang menutupi mereka dan duduk. Ia memandangi dada Donghae. ' Pasti karena semalam.'

" Wooww! Wwow! Mau apa kau chagiya?" Donghae sangat terkejut saat dengan beraninya Hyukjae melepas semua kancing bajunya. ' Apa dia mau memancingku? Hell~ ini bahkan masih terlalu pagi.' Pikirnya mesum.

" Diamlah Hae. Aku hanya ingin melihat dadamu." Ucap Hyukjae tanpa rasa malu. Sedangkan Donghae melongo mendengarnya. Pikirannya kini sudah kemana-mana. ' Apa aku akan diperkosa pagi ini?'

" Hiks.."

" Eoh?" sumpah wajah Donghae seperti orang dungu saat ini.

" Waeyo, chagiya? Kenapa menangis hm?"

" Hiks.. hiks.. Hae.."

" W-Waee?" donghae benar-benar bingung sekarang. Apa dia menyakiti Hyukjaenya lagi?

" Hiks.. ini semua salahku. Hiks.. lihatlah.. hiks.."

" ... "

" Dadamu jadi biru-biru begini. Hiks.. ini semua karena pukulanku semalam kan? Hiks.. mianhae Hae."

Sungguh manis sekali Hyukjae-nya ini. " Ssstt uljima nae Hyukkie. Aku baik-baik saja kok. Jangan menangis nde."

Cup, cup, cup

Hyukjae mengecupi seluruh permukaan dada Donghae. Mengelu-elusnya tanpa menyadari perasaan Donghae saat ini.

" Baby.."

" Aku akan mengobatinya Hae. Aku janji.."

" Terserah padamu Hyukkie-ah. Lakukan sesukamu.. kemarilah.." Donghae menarik Hyukjae kedalam dekapannya lagi. Memberikan perasaan hangat dan nyaman agar kekasihnya mau tidur lagi. Hell! Ini masih jam empat pagi.

.

.

.

**END**


End file.
